Anastasia Saffron
Anastasia Saffron is a Pokémon Trainer hailing from Aventurine Town, in the region of Xandau. She loves all Pokémon in general, but especially the ones she considers unusual. Currently, Ana travels with her twin brother, Alexei Saffron, or Alex for short. Appearance Xandau At 10 years old, Anastasia stands 4'7" tall. She has a fair complexion, along with a pair of often-sparkling light blue eyes. Her hair is blond and shoulder-length, with a small bundle tied in a mini-ponytail on the right side of her head. Ana wears a dark-red t-shirt with orange trim, and light-yellow shorts. On her feet are white socks and a pair of dark-red, orange, and light-yellow shoes. An orange headband is worn in her hair. (More TBA) Hoenn TBA Johto TBA Kanto TBA Sinnoh TBA Unova TBA Kalos Anastasia has grown to be about 5'5", and her blond hair has become more wavy than curly. Her skin hasn't changed, and her light-blue eyes still have that irrepressible sparkle. In Kalos, Anastasia wears a maroon jacket with light highlights over an orange camisole, and a mini-skirt with the same coloration as her jacket, with black leggings under it. Orange boots are on her feet, and a red backpack with light-colored trim completes her outfit. Alola TBA Personality Anastasia is an energetic and optimistic girl, who's always happy to go on any adventure, doing so with enthusiasm. As her brother says, she's often "bouncing off the walls." She loves the idea of traveling, and wants to see as much of the world as possible - another reason she wanted to go on her own Pokémon journey. Having quite the interest in the occult, Anastasia loves haunted places. This makes it one of the more obvious traits she shares with her twin. Though where he likes to study it, she likes to actually experience it. In fact, unusual things in general peak Anastasia's interest - including unusual Pokémon. It doesn't matter how they're unusual, Anastasia likes anything and everything that's unusual in some way. It's partly why she chose Colphaus - it's uniqueness interested her. While not exactly reckless, Anastasia can be a bit impulsive, darting off either without thinking of what she needs to do first or forgetting something. In fact, when her tenth birthday came around, she rushed out of her room so fast that she ended up falling down the stairs. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't even gotten dressed. (More TBA) History Anastasia was born in Aventurine Town, a few minutes after her twin brother Alexei. Ever since she was little, she's dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Trainer, loving Pokémon of all types, shapes, and sizes. Anastasia was so excited that she couldn't wait for the day when she turned ten, and started practicing with her family's Pokémon. This didn't always go very well, but Ana never turned back. (More TBA) Pokémon On Hand In Rotation Upcoming When Needed Abilities TBA Trivia & Author's Notes * Anastasia's name makes a reference to Anastasia Romanov. * I used the name Anastasia for my character in Pokémon X, as I've always liked the name. * Her Kalos outfit was at first her original outfit. Gallery PkmnTrainerAna.JPG|Anastasia in her home region, Xandau, at 10, with Raichu. Accurate. ChibiAnastasia.jpg|Chibi Anastasia, Kalos journey. Mostly accurate. Category:Female Characters Category:Trainers Category:Characters